The Regional Activities Program (RAP) is the official cancer control arm of the Los Angeles County - University of Southern California Comprehensive Cancer Center. It is the goal of the Regional Activities Program to develop and demonstrate techniques of transferring improved methods of cancer prevention, detection, diagnosis, continuing care, and rehabilitation from the research environment to the health professionals, organization, institutions, agencies and general public in the community. This goal is accomplished directly through the development of education, communication and service programs by the RAP that are provided and/or developed with the community and indirectly by supporting, encouraging and facilitating cancer control activities of other organizations, groups and individuals in the community. Through the Regional Activities Program, the Cancer Center is attempting to provide leadership in the development of programs involving active participation of the health practitioners, organizations, institutions, and agencies in the community. The Cancer Center in this matter, is attempting to serve as a focal point for community efforts to assure the wide-spread use of the best available methods for early detection and treatment of cancer, collection of data useful in the prevention and cure of cancer, and dissemination of information, both at the lay and professional levels. This is a renewal grant application that requests continuation of funding for those successful programs implemented by the Regional Activities Program which require partial or total funding in order to continue. During the initial grant period many cancer control projects were implemented by the RAP, some of which have been taken over and supported with outside sources of funding. Others are only partially supported by outside funds and require additional funding in order to continue. An administrative unit in the RAP coordinates all the community activities of the Cancer Center, engages in planning and developing new concepts and programs for implementation in the community and evaluates the success of the various projects under RAP control.